The Galaxy's Greatest Threat
by MechaBulborb187
Summary: In the sonic the Hedgehog universe, the Metarex isn't the only threat in space... (This is my first story so sorry if it isn't very good)
1. The Abandoned Ship

The Galaxy's Greatest Threat

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and the Alien franchise is owned by 20th Century Fox and Brandywise Productions**

**NOTE: I haven't seen the 3rd season of Sonic x in a while, so sorry if I get some things mixed up in this chapter! :)**

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were in their ship, The Blue Typhoon, looking for planet eggs to return. this all started when a strange being named Cosmo landed on their home planet of Mobius (or whatever their planet"s called in Sonic x) and told them about beings called the Metarex. The Metarex want to destroy the entire galaxy by taking the planet eggs from their respective planets. Now onic and co. have are in space trying to prevent this horrible disaster. But right now, nothing was really happening.

Knuckles: Come on Sonic! Make your move!

Sonic: Hm?

Knuckles: You've been sitting their for 5 minutes, are you gonna do something?!

Sonic: Sorry! I'm not very good at chess!

Knuckles: WELL THEN WHY'D YOU PICK CHESS?!

Sonic: Jeez, calm down knucklehead!

Knuckles: Sorry, I'm just so bored! Nothing's happened for hours! Tails, have you found anything on the radar yet?

Tails: Sorry, I got nothing.

Cosmo: I do hope we find a planet egg soon.

Chris: Don't worry Cosmo, I'm sure we"ll find one soon.

Amy: Yeah I mean It's not like the Metarex have taken them all yet!

Knuckles: Don't make her more worried Amy!

Amy: Whoops.

Then, the radar started flashing.

Tails: Hey guys, I think I found something!

Cream: What do you think it is Tails?

Tails: I don't know Cream, it could be a Metarex ship.

Sonic: It is! Look!

Right outside the window they could see a very large Metarex battleship. But one thing was odd about it. It didn't look like anyone was on it at all. In fact, it looked like it hasn't been used in years!

Chris: Why aren't they firing at us?

Knuckles: Better yet, why does it look like crap?

Cosmo: I have a bad feeling about this, do you think we could investigate?

Sonic: Sure! It could be fun!

Amy: This isn't time for games Sonic!

Sonic: Sorry.

The crew then parked the Blu Typhoon near the battleship and went inside. There were destryed parts of the ship everywhere, but it didn't look like a machine or weaponry did it, it looked like some kind of creature did it.

Sonic: What do you think happened here?

Tails: I don't know, but I don't like it.

Chris: Hey guys! I found something.

The crew ran over to Chris.

Sonic: What is it Chris?

Chris: Look!

In the room there were hundreds upon hundreds of dead Metarex bodies. Some of their limbs were gone, their armor was ripped to pieces, and their were even holes in their chests! The group was terrifyed by this sight.

Cosmo: They're all dead.

Amy: Who could have done this?!

Knuckles: Why are you making this sound like a bad thing?

Amy: You idiot! Whoever or whatever done this could do the same to us, or even worse, my Sonic!

Sonic: Hey, don't bring me into this!

Tails: Amy's right, whatever killed these Metarex didn't just kill them, it slaughtered them.

Cosmo: Well, at least we can search for the planet eggs on this ship without the Metarex bothering us.

Sonic: You're right Cosmo, everyone start searching!

The group then started seacrching for planet eggs, and they did find a couple, along with more dead Metarex. They even found the body of Yellow Zelcova. Knuckles started searching in the upper parts of the ship, when he poked his head through a broken ceiling panel. What he saw almost scarred him for life.

Knuckles: Guys! Get over here now!

Tails: What's wrong Knuckles?

Knuckles: THAT! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!

The group then looked up into the ceiling panel and they saw the stuff of nightmares. A million black, humanoid creatures were all sleeping clumped together, almost like a huge nest, They had claws and tails so sharp they could cut through steel itself!

Amy: Oh my gosh!

Sonic: What are they?

Cosmo: I think I know.

Knuckles: Alright, tell us.

Cosmo: My kind told a legend that there were creatures that were unstoppable, they came from eggs as spider like creatures and laid eggs in a person's stomach, which then erupted from their body.

Amy: Is that why their are holes in the Metarex"s chests?

Cosmo: Probably so.

Tails: What are these creatures called?

Cosmo: I don't know, but the legend called them, "The Black Demon".

Knuckles: WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Amy: Quiet Knuckles! Do you want them to wake up?

Tails: Don't worry, I'll lay explosives all over the ship. Then we"ll detonate them and these things will be gone!

Sonic: Sounds like a plan.

Everyone layed the explosives all over the ship and got back on the Blue Typhoon. Whe they were on, they blew up the battleship, taking the creatures with them.

Knuckles: Well that's the end of that.

Cream: What was on the there Mr. Sonic?

Sonic: You don't wanna know.

Tails: Hey Chris, can you go check the generator? The lights have been flickering lately.

Chris: Sure

Chris then went down to the generator room where it was really dark so he had to bring a flashlight with him. He then started looking for the generator.

Chris: Why do they always put the most important stuff in the dark?

He then bumped into something. It was the generator! Sure enough, Tails was right, a couple of the wires had come loose. But, while Chris was examining the problem, something tall and dark landed behind him. Chris then turned around.

Chris: OH CRAP!

The creature then hissed and a jaw inside of his mouth started to come out. The jaw went straight through Chris"s head.


	2. The Perfect Organism

**Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and the Alien franchise is owned by 20th Century Fox and Brandywise Productions.**

As the inner jaw from the creature retracted from Chris' head, the unmoving body fell to the ground. Chris was dead. The alien creature growled at his first victim and proceeded to carry the mutilated corpse into the air ducts. The hunt has begun...

The crew was conversing on the deck of the ship, just as the lights went off.

Sonic: What the heck?

Cream: Why did the lights go off?

Tails: More importantly, why has Chris not come back yet? It's been 30 minutes.

Knuckles: I'll go try to find him, you guys stay here.

Tails: You got it.

Knuckles then went down to the generator room with a flashlight. When he got down there, he saw another flashlight on the bottom of the stairs.

Knuckles: What the? Did Chris drop this? It's not like him to leave his equipment.

He then started flashing his light around the room looking for Chris. Knuckles then saw the generator, which wasn't just broken now, it was destroyed! The entire upper half of it was broken off. There was also a small pool of blood on the floor. Knuckles then came to a conclusion.

Knuckles: Holy Chaos.

Knuckles ran back to the main deck where his friends were waiting for him.

Cosmo: Did you find Chris?

Knuckles: I did. Or at least what's left of him!

Cosmo: WHAT?!

Sonic: You mean he's...

Knuckles: Yep, he's dead.

Sonic: Who, no, WHAT, could've done this?!

Cream: What are we gonna do Amy?

Amy: I have no idea. Tails, what are we gonna do?!

Tails: Well, we can't get far without power. We could try to go to the docking bay and taking the X-Tornado.

Cosmo: That sounds like an exellent plan.

Sonic: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Everyone got their stuff and headed to the docking bay. Luckily, most of the doors still worked and they eventually got to the bay. But when they entered, they heard a deafening screech coming from somewhere in the ship.

Knuckles: What the heck was that?

Sonic: I don't know, but it doesn't sound good!

After that, they heard loud banging noise coming from the ceiling. It was almost as loud as the screech getting louder and louder while also seeming to get closer. A little bit of blood started leaking from the vent, which then the mutilated body of Chris fell out of.

Sonic: HOLY CRAP!

Cream: I'm so scared Cheese!

Cheese: Chao chao!

Out of nowhere, Amy ran over to a nearby storage room and locked herself in.

Cosmo: Amy! What are you doing?!

Amy: I'm not coming out! Something weird's going on here and I don't like it!

Sonic: You have to come out Amy! Everything's going to be fine.

Tails: Wait, did you guys hear something just now?

Tails was right, the group heard something rumbling in the storage room.

Sonic: Amy! You have to get out! Something's in there with-

Before Sonic could finish, everyone saw what looked like the end of a tail come out of the door, stained in blood. The group screamed at this, but what they saw next was even more horrifying! The door was broken down with almost no effort. It was the alien. The menacing figure towered over them while also waving the severed head of Amy Rose on it's tail, taunting them.

Knuckles: It's that thing we saw on the ship!

Cosmo: The Black Demon...

Sonic: And it... killed... Amy.

Cream started crying at the top of here lungs at the loss of her friend, as the alien charged at them.

Sonic: NO!

Sonic roundhouse kicked the creature, making it slam into the wall.

Sonic: You're not killing anyone else on my watch!

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Just go! I'll handle this!

Knuckles: Dude, are you sure you want to do this? That thing killed Amy in one shot!

Sonic: Yeah, but he hasn't fought me yet!

Sonic leaped at the alien as they started an all out death match. To Sonic's suprise, this thing was stronger then any Eggman robot or Metarex creature he had ever fought! Despite it's large size, it was very quick. Not as fast as Sonic, but still a worthy competitor. It also had slashes that hurt like nothing else to Sonic.

Sonic: No good. Time to use the spin dash!

Sonic revved up his spin dash as the alien screeched and ran at him. Sonic unleashed the spin dash and hit the alien head-on, causing strange, green blood to come out. The blood then hit Sonic's body.

Sonic: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

As Sonic screamed in pain from the blood that feld like acid, the alien grabbed him with it's tail and slammed him against the walls and ceiling multiple times before finally throing him against the wall, knocking Sonic out.

Everyone: SONIC!

As the alien walked over to the unconsious Sonic, it prepared to launch it's inner jaw at him. But a large blast hit him, knocking him towards the wall. Tails had hit him with the cannon from the X-Tornado.

Tails: Take that you piece of slime!

Cosmo: We have to get out of here!

Tails: We can't get out with the X-Tornado, the hanger doors won't work without power!

Knuckles: Well then we got to get out back to the main deck. I'll get Sonic, you guys get to the door!

Tails: Ok.

Tails, Cosmo, and Cream ran towards the door as Knuckles grabbed Sonic and joined them, with the alien right on their tails. Everyone got to the door and Tails hit the emergency override button, closing the door trapping the alien inside. The group was exhausted.

Knuckles: SCREW. THAT. THING!

**Well, that's about it for this chapter! Will Sonic and Co. find a way to get rid of this mysterious creature? Who will be the next victim? I don't know. You kind of have to... you know... read the next chapter to find out so... yeah. I'll just stop being awkward now. I'm the Mechabulborb and I'll see you all later! :)**


	3. Atmospheric Tension

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and the Alien franchise is owned by 20th Century Fox and Brandywise Productions.**

The group had just gotten away from the alien, and their hearts were still pounding nonstop. They had just gotten back to the main deck where Tails was treating the still unconsious Sonic from his battle with the creature. Meanwhile, the group was conversing about what they should do. Cosmo felt absolutely terrible about what had happened.

Cosmo: I'm so sorry everyone.

Knuckles: What? Why are you sorry?

Cosmo: Because if I had never urged you all to go on that abandoned ship, Chris and Amy wouldn't be dead and Sonic wouldn't be brutily injured.

Tails: Don't worry Cosmo, none of this is because of you. If anything, it's kind of my fault.

Cosmo: What? Why you?

Tails: I should've had someone watch the Blue Typhoon more carefully, that's why the creature is even here in the first place. But I know one thing.

Cosmo: What is it Tails?

Tails: I'm not gonna let that thing hurt you, or anyone else, no matter what.

Cosmo: Thank you Tails.

Cream: When is Mr. Sonic going to wake up Tails?

Tails: I don't know Cream. His injuries are very serious. That creature slammed him against the wall so many times, he's lucky none of his bones are broken. He'll probably wake up in a couple of hours.

Knuckles: A COUPLE OF HOURS?! WE DON"T HAVE A COUPLE OF HOURS! THAT THING IS OUT FOR F***ING BLOOD!

Tails: Knuckles! Calm down! We're going to be alright.

Cream: Tails, what does f**k mean?

Tails: I'll tell you when you're older.

Knuckles: Whatever, does anyone have a plan?

Cosmo: Well, I have a little bit of an idea.

Tails: What is it Cosmo?

Cosmo: The Master Emerald emits a lot of radiation, right Knuckles?

Knuckles: That's right, a dangerous amount of it.

Cosmo: Right, so I thought we could lure the creature to the chamber where the Master Emerald is held, and then Knuckles could say the chant and the emense amount of power could kill it.

Tails: That's genius Cosmo! I'm in.

Knuckles: Sounds like a plan. But there's one problem, we don't even know where that thing is!

Tails: That's a good point. Wait, the motion tracker!

Cream: What's a motion tracker?

Tails: Well, it does what it says, it tracks motion. I have one in the experimenting lab on the other side of the ship. We could use it to track the creature!

Knuckles: Great, but we're gonna have to be careful, that thing could pop up anywhere!

Tails: You're right I'll get some weapons for everyone.

Tails then got a weapon for each of the crew members. Tails got a laser gun, Knuckles got a flamethrower, Cosmo got a missile launcher, and Cream got an electric pistol. Everyone went into the halls, with Knuckles carrying Sonic, and they were constantly on their toes. Meanwhile, we cut to a strange rocket ship with a house on the top. It was the Chaotix's ship. They were detectives who were also trying to help save the universe.

Vector: Does anyone have any idea where we are?

Charmy: How should I know? I'm not the navigator.

Vector: Well you could at least be helpful!

Charmy: Hey! Back off!

Vector: You back off!

Espio: Could you two keep it down over there?! I"m trying to meditate.

Vector: Is that all you do around here?

Espio: Mostly.

Vector: Well why don't you get over here and help us out a little!

Charmy: Hey, what's that?

Vector: Charmy, quiet down! Me and Espio are having an argument!

Charmy: No really, I see something out there!

Espio: Yeah, he's right. Isn't that the Blue Typhoon?

Vector: Yeah, it is. I'll send a message to them.

Vector picked up the radio transmitter trying to send a messege to the Blue Typhoon.

Vector: Hey guys, it's the Chaotix. Are you there?

There was no response.

Vector: Hello? Anyone there?

Espio: Maybe we should go check on them.

Vector: Yeah, I agree.

Charmy: Cool! This'll be like an adventure!

Vector: Shut up Charmy!

The Chaotix parked their ship near the Blue Typhoon and started to board the ship. They couldn't get in through the normal entrance, so they had to get in through the emergency entrance, which is only a one way door so it locked behind them. The Chaotix then started looking for Sonic and the group.

Vector: Sonic! You here?!

Espio: Tails! Cosmo! Anybody?!

Charmy: Where is everybody?

Vector: I don't know. Everybody split up!

We then cut back to the main group, who started hearing the noises from the Chaotix.

Cosmo: What was that?

Tails: I don't know. Be on your toes everyone.

They then heard footsteps and a shadow appeared from behind the corner. The figure stepped out from behind.

Cream: AH!

Cream shot the figure with the shock pistol, knocking him down. The group ran over to the figure and saw it was Vector!

Knuckles: Why is Vector here?

Cream: Oh my gosh! Did I just kill him?!

Tails: Don't worry Cream, that electric pistol only knocks people out. See? He's waking up.

Vector opened his eyes slowly and got up. He was not happy.

Vector: What the heck guys?! What you do that for?!

Knuckles: Sorry Vector, we thought you were someone else.

Vector: Well who did you think it was?

Tails: It's a long story. But Vector, you and the Chaotix gotta get outta here!

Vector: Why? What's wrong?

Cosmo: Well you see-

Just then, in almost a fraction of a second, something came out of the vent on the ceiling and grabbed Vector, pulling him up with Vector screaming his lungs out.

Everyone: VECTOR!

The group looked up into the vent and saw nothing. But after that, the screaming suddenly stopped, with blood raining down on top of our heroes.

Tails: He's in the ducts...

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry for not having much action in this chapter besides that bit at the end. But sometimes you need to slow down and build some atmosphere, kind of like the first Alien movie! But seriously, the first Alien is an absolute masterpiece. You should check it out if you haven't already. In fact I just ordered the Alien vs Predator total destruction collection. By the way, I might make a story about predator that's a crossover with another show I really like. ;) Anyway, I'm the Mechabulborb, and I'll see you all later!**


	4. A Shocking Twist Of Fate

**Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and the Alien franchise is owned by 20th Century Fox and Brandywise Productions.**

Our heroes had just witnessed the gruesome death of Vector, as his blood was still raining down from the air ducts. They all had come to the realization that the alien was using the ducts to get around.

Knuckles: What are we gonna do now?! That thing's in the air ducts and it could pop up anywhere!

Tails: Don't worry Knuckles. We just gotta watch out for any air vents we come across.

Just then, Sonic started to open his eyes, groaning.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: Guys? What happened?

Knuckles: Well, you kinda got wrecked up by that creature.

Sonic: Oh. Well I'm gonna get that freaking thing for killing Amy and Chris!

Cream: And Vector.

Sonic: Right, and Vector. Wait what?!

Cosmo: The Chaotix are aboard the ship, and Vector is dead.

Sonic: We gotta go get that thing!

Tails: Sonic, you're in no condition to do so. You need to relax.

Sonic: But I can get up!

Sonic tried to get up, but he still felt the burn from his arm and he could barely walk.

Sonic: OW!

Tails: See? Now just try not to walk too fast and you'll be fine.

Sonic: Alright.

Cosmo: We better go find the other Chaotix.

The group went to do so as we cut back to Charmy and Espio.

Espio: I can't find anybody.

Charmy: Me neither!

Espio: Something weird's going on here, and Vector hasn't come back yet!

The two then heard a screech and loud footsteps coming towards them.

Espio: I don't think that's Vector!

Charmy: I don't know, that kind of sounds like him.

Espio: Charmy!

Charmy: Sorry.

The source of the footsteps came around the corner. It was you know who. All it did was stare and hiss at the Chaotix.

Charmy: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

Espio: I don't know, but it's going down!

Espio got out some of his ninja daggers as both him and the alien charged at each other. Espio threw the daggers as the alien dodged them all with ease. Espio jumped out of the way of the charging creature as he jumped from wall to wall, landing a few punches in. This did almost nothing to the alien, only agitating it further. It then started jabbing it's tail at Espio, missing him as he then got his tail stuck in the wall. Espio used this to his advantage as he got out a ninja star and threw it at the alien. It got it's tail out of the wall as it looked at the oncoming ninja star. The star made a straight line of acid blood along it's head as the alien screeched in pain, with blood leaking onto the floor, melting through the floor.

Espio: This thing just won't die!

After calming down, the alien charged at Espio yet again. Espio couldn't think of anything, as he just sat there, awaiting his fait.

Charmy: ESPIO!

Just as the alien almost got to Espio, he got hit with with a wall of fire. It was Knuckles' flamethrower!

Knuckles: GUESS WHO"S BACK BABY!

The alien roared as everyone shot all of their weapons, making it retreat back into the air ducts.

Espio: Whew! That was a close one. Thanks for the save guys!

Tails: Anytime Espio! You two okay?

Charmy: Yeah, we're all good. But where's Vector? And what was that monster just now?

Sonic: It's a long story.

The group explained the entire story to the Chaotix. Their reactions were absolute horrified, especially at Vector's death.

Espio: I can't believe he's dead.

Charmy: I mean, he was irritating sometimes, but he was a nice guy...

Cosmo: We're so sorry you guys.

Espio: We'll get over it, we gotta find out how to get rid of this thing.

Tails: Don't worry, we have a plan, We're gonna lure him to the master emerald chamber and use the emerald to kill it.

Espio: That's perfect! Let's go.

The group went to the science lab first to find the motion tracker, it worked perfectly. They tuned out everyone in the group so they could follow the alien, and they didn't come across him for a while. They eventually got to the master emerald chamber. They started to put their plan into motion.

Knuckles: Alright, I'll make some noise to lure him out, you guys watch the vents.

Everyone: OK!

Tails: I'll close the door once he's next to the master emerald, then we'll turn the power on and BOOM! No more alien.

Everyone did their part, Knuckles made some weird screech-like noise to try and lure the alien out, Tails was in the control room, and everyone else watched the vents. Then, Tails saw something on the motion tracker.

Tails: Guys! I think our friend is here!

Sonic: Where is it?

Tails: It's in the vent! Watch it carefully!

Cosmo: Ok, this is it.

As Cosmo said this, she backed up against the wall, and a hand came out and grabbed her!

Tails: COSMO!

Espio: I got this!

Espio threw a dagger at the hand as it retreated into the wall. But the alien burst through it as it stared at Cosmo. Tails then knocked her out of the way.

Cosmo: Tails?

Tails: Just go! I'll hold him off!

The alien then had his non-existant eyes on Tails.

Tails: Come on buddy! Take your best shot!

The alien just stared at him some more.

Tails: What are you waiting for?! Do it!

Tails tried to slowly get out his laser blaster, but he didn't notice the alien's tail going through his legs and behind his back. The tail then lunged through Tails' back!

Sonic and Cosmo: TAILS!

Tails screamed in pain as the alien put his tail closer to him, as Tails let out some last words.

Tails: What... are... you?

The alien lunged his inner jaw through Tails' skull, killing him for good. Sonic and Cosmo were weeping at the loss of their comrad.

Sonic: I"M GONNA F***ING KILL YOU!

Sonic, forgetting all of his injuries, charged up a spin dash and unleashed it on the alien. This knocked it on it's back as Sonic leaped into the air and spin dashed on the alien's torso. The alien was screeching and kicking all the way, and Sonic was feeling a lot of pain from the acid blood, but he held in long enough to finally make it drop dead.

Sonic: *Gasp* I got you *Gasp* you son of a bi**h.

Cosmo was still crying over Tails' tragic and grusome death.

Cosmo: *Sniff* Tails... *Sniff*

Espio: Wait, last time this thing had a cut from the ninja star.

Knuckles: So?

Espio: So this isn't the same creature!

Just as he said this, a dozen or so of the same type of alien busted into the room, roaring at our heroes.

Knuckles: Well, this is a problem.

**Well, that's about it for this chapter! Pretty shocking death huh? I kind of fused it with Lambert's death from the first Alien and the first Predator death from Alien Vs. Predator. (Yeah the movie kind of sucked in my opinion, but hey, the alien and predator were still cool!) With that said, I'm the MechaBulborb, and I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Into The Air Ducts

**Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and the Alien franchise is owned by 20th Century Fox and Brandywise Productions.**

Now, having their plan backfire on them, the group was being stared down by 12 or so aliens. They all had vengeful looks on their faces, but so did Sonic. He was going to wipe out every single one of these things for killing his brother.

Sonic: Alright, who wants it next?! Come at me!

All of the aliens charged at Sonic and the rest of the survivors as they were dodging their attacks as best as they could. Sonic was spin dashing them, Knuckles was throwing a couple punches, Espio was throwing ninja stars and daggers, Charmy was stinging them with his stinger, and Cream and Cosmo were firing their weapons. But even with all this force, the aliens would still not go down. Whenever they got knocked down, they would just get back up again. While Sonic was fighting, he noticed something. One of the aliens had a large line of acid blood on his head. It was him. The one that was responsible for most of the carnage.

Sonic: YOU! You're the one that started all this! I swear to Chaos I'm gonna-

Knuckles: SONIC!

Knuckles was being pinned down by an alien. It was launching its inner jaw at him many times, with Knuckles moving his head from side to side to avoid it.

Knuckles: Little help here?!

Sonic stared at Stripe (Yes, that's what I'm gonna call him now) and then back to Knuckles.

Sonic: Gah! I'll be right there Knuckles!

He unleashed a large homing attack on Stripe and went to help Knuckles. Sonic spin dashed at it, knocking towards the wall. He then helped Knuckles up.

Knuckles: Whew! Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Anytime.

Cosmo: Sonic!

Sonic looked at Cosmo who was pointing to the planet egg storage room. The aliens were examining the eggs, hissing at them.

Sonic: Well that's not good.

Cosmo: If they damage the planet eggs they could implode on themselves, destroying the entire ship!

Espio: Well that's not gonna happen!

Espio led the crew into the planet egg storage room and got a flamethrower. He then shot it at the aliens, scaring them back into the master emerald chamber. Espio hit the emergency override button on the door, locking them in the room. Sonic then looked at Stripe through the door's window. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both of them were looking for a duel with the other.

Sonic: I swear I'm gonna get you.

Cream: What are we gonna do now?

Knuckles: Well our science guy's gone now, so we're gonna have to-

Then, out of nowhere, Sonic pinned Knuckles against the wall.

Sonic: DON"T TALK ABOUT TAILS LIKE THAT KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Dude! Chill out!

Sonic calmed down and let go of Knuckles.

Sonic: *Sigh* I'm sorry Knuckles. It's not your fault. I'm just really angry. I mean, Tails was kinda like my brother, you know?

Knuckles: Yeah, I get it Sonic.

Charmy: We're all really sorry for you.

Cosmo: It should've been me...

Sonic: Huh?

Cosmo: Tails pushed me out of the way to save me, but I should've just stayed there he wouldn't have died.

Espio: Don't talk like that Cosmo. It's no one's fault that Tails died. We just gotta calm down and get through this.

Cosmo: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Knuckles: Um, guys?

Sonic: What is it?

Knuckles pointed outside the window to show everyone that the aliens were all gone.

Sonic: What?! Where'd they go.

Espio: They must've gone back into the air ducts.

Charmy: What are we gonna do?!

Sonic: I have an idea. It's crazy, but it might work.

Cosmo: What is it?

Sonic: We could go into the air ducts as well.

Knuckles: WHAT?! ARE YOU-

Sonic: I'm not finished yet! We could go into the ducts to get to the air lock. Then we could lure them all in there and hurl those a**holes into space.

Knuckles: Huh. That might work.

Espio: We're gonna have to be extremely careful. This is where these things are most of the time, so we'll be sitting ducks without weapons.

Sonic: Good idea. You still got that flamethrower?

Espio: Yeah, but it's low on fuel. We'll need to use it sparingly if we want to get anywhere.

Everyone went to the grate of the air duct as Espio refueled his flamethrower with the last bit of fuel he had left. The group then opened the grate as everyone crawled in. First Sonic, then Knuckles and Espio, in the middle was Cosmo, and in the back was Cream and Charmy. They all approached with caution, as they didn't want to alert any possibly nearby aliens.

Knuckles: Ugh! Why do air ducts have to be so cramped?

Charmy: Maybe it's because people don't crawl through them very often!

Knuckles: Oh yeah.

After that, the group heard a couple of loud screeches, they were close. This was then followed by a lot of heavy pounding, getting louder and louder.

Sonic: Well I don't like the sound of that!

Espio: I don't think any of us do Sonic.

Sonic: Does anyone still have that motion tracker?

Cosmo: I do! It's right here.

Cosmo got out the motion tracker and turned it on. There were many beeps and a lot of signals on it.

Cosmo: Three targets, coming in fast!

Sonic: Let's just keep moving, come on guys!

The motion tracker was still beeping, with the targets getting closer by the second. They were only about 15 meters away from our heroes.

Cosmo: They're closing in! 10 meters!

Knuckles: Oh crap! Which way to the air lock?!

Sonic: I think it's that way!

Sonic pointed to the left as the group picked up the pace. The targets were only 5 meters away.

Cosmo: 5 meters!

Knuckles: Wait, that's impossible! They'd have to be right in front of us.

After that, a black, clawed hand ripped through the metal of the air duct.

Sonic: Here we go again!

**Well, that's about it for this chapter! I think there's only about 2 chapters left of this story and I think we'll call it a wrap after that. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story. I was really skeptical about joining this site at first because I'm not that good at sharing my creativity. But I cooked up the courage to do so and i think it payed off! I look forward to writing more stories for all of you guys and, again, reviews are always welcome. With that said, I'm the MechaBulborb and I'll see you all later!**


	6. The End Of The Threat

**Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and the Alien franchise is owned by 20th Century Fox and Brandywise Productions.**

Sonic: Alright, get ready you guys!

The group were still in the air ducts, and the hand of an alien had just ripped through the bottom half of the duct. The alien then crawled through and stared at the heroes. Knuckles immediately punched it, making fly back a bit. But the alien got back up anyway.

Knuckles: Ugh! We gotta get this thing out of the way or we'll never get through!

Espio: Don't worry, I've got an idea.

Espio got out a couple of ninja stars and assaulted the alien with them. The creature screeched loudly, echoing through the air ducts. Espio got out one last star as he threw it right through the alien's head, killing it.

Espio: Ha! One down!

Cosmo: We got two more to go!

Cosmo had just noticed two more signals on the motion tracker that were headed towards the group. They were coming from both directions the group could go.

Sonic: Dang! Where do we go now?

Charmy: Look! The blood melted through the duct!

The bee was right, the deceased alien's acid blood had leaked through the bottom of the air duct, creating a hole to the hallway below.

Sonic: Good work Charmy!

Cosmo: But how will we get to the air lock?

Sonic: Don't worry, we can still get there through the halls. Everyone through the hole!

Knuckles: *Snicker*

Everyone: KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Sorry.

The group went through the hole the acid had made as the other two aliens were approaching from both sides. Espio then stayed behind, trying to fend of the oncoming threats.

Knuckles: What are you doing?!

Espio: Just go! I'll catch up!

The group listened to the headstrong ninja as everyone retreated. As Espio reached for his ninja stars he noticed something, he was completely out! The aliens were grabbing at him as Espio was trying to get away.

Sonic: Espio!

Espio: Ugh! Looks like I'm not gonna make it!

Charmy: No Espio! You can't die!

Espio: You see that gasoline bottle down there?!

Sonic looked at a chest in the hallway as there was a gasoline bottle on it. He then put the pieces together.

Sonic: Dude, you're not gonna-

Espio: JUST THROW IT UP HERE!

Sonic listened to Espio as he threw it up into the vent at him. They both exchanged one last look as they fleed. The aliens were about to feast on their soon to be prey as Espio poured the gasoline bottle on him. He got out his flamethrower and said his lat words to his attackers.

Espio: Say hello to your friend back there, IN HELL!

Espio pulled the trigger on the flamethrower as we cut back to the main group. All they heard was an explosion in the ceiling. Charmy let out some tears as the group proceeded.

Sonic: Thanks Espio...

Everyone went on through the hall as they were getting close to the air lock. Sonic then explained his plan to his friends.

Sonic: Alright, here's what we're gonna do. We just gotta lure all of these things to the air lock and put them into the pod. Then we'll just hit the switch and hurl those suckers into the great beyond!

Knuckles: Alright, I'll do the luring!

Cosmo: Um, I don't think that's gonna be necessary.

The seedrian pointed into the hall as all of the remaining aliens were standing there, staring at the group. Sonic walked towards them and let out a speech to everyone.

Sonic: Alright, you pieces of nothing, I don't know why you're doing this, but I can see now that you guys don't have any sense of humanity in you. You know what you are? Animals. You're just bloodthirsty animals that don't care what happens to anything around you. You don't even care what happens to you're comrades. Again, I don't know why you're doing this, but I do know one thing.

The blue hedgehog turned to his team to finish his speech.

Sonic: We're gonna finish this. Right guys?!

Everyone: YEAH!

Sonic: Let's go!

The heroes and the aliens leaped towards each other as they were in an all-out brawl. Sonic was homing attacking on every alien in the room, hitting all of them. But none of them were going into the air lock. Cosmo had an idea as she headed towards the air lock.

Cosmo: Hey! Over here!

All of the aliens looked at Cosmo with hungry looks. They ran towards her and she jumped away at the last second. But the aliens wouldn't stay in the air pod, as Sonic couldn't hit the button in time.

Sonic: Ah crap! What do we do now? This isn't gonna be easy.

The hedgehog looked around, searching for a solution. He then came up with something.

Sonic: I got it! Knuckles!

Knuckles looked at Sonic as he made some motions to the echidna. He was confused at first, but then quickly got the idea. Knuckles ran over to the button near the air lock. Sonic started attacking the aliens once again. He knocked one down with his spin dash and homing attacked it on the ground. This injured the alien but didn't kill it. The alien launched it's jaw at Sonic, hitting his arm. Sonic yelled in pain but stuck to his plan. The alien knocked away the hedgehog with it's tail, into the air lock. It looked like Sonic was dead.

Cosmo: No, Sonic!

Knuckles: Calm down, he's got this.

The aliens walked over to the unmoving hedgehog. They investigated the body as Sonic opened his eyes and grinned.

Sonic: Gotcha!

Sonic spin dashed through the aliens' legs and told Knuckles his move.

Sonic: Do it knucklehead!

Knuckles hit the button, closing the door as the aliens were scratching at it. The hinges on the pod unlocked as it hurled into space, with the aliens still inside. Everybody was exausted.

Sonic: We finally got em'.

Knuckles: Whew! I'm just glad everything is over now.

Cosmo: Yes, but how are we gonna get off the ship?

Charmy: We can just go to my ship.

Sonic: That sounds good.

The group walked over to the hall as they noticed something odd. Some weird liquid was leaking from a vent above.

Cream: What's that?

Knuckles: I don't know.

Knuckles walked over to the vent where some of the liquid fell on him. He then heard a very familiar screech.

Knuckles: No.

Sonic: It can't be.

The red echidna backed away from the vent as a tall, black figure came out. It was Stripe.

Knuckles: WHEN WILL THIS END?!

Sonic: Right now!

Sonic lunged at Stripe with a homing attack as Stripe retaliated with a tail swing.

Everyone: Sonic!

The hedgehog got up with almost no trouble as he faced the group.

Sonic: Alright you guys, I'm gonna say this very carefully. When I make a signal, I want you to activate the Blue Typhoon's cannon.

Cosmo: What's the signal?

Sonic: You'll know it when you see it. Now go!

The group left Sonic to face his foe as they attacked each other yet again. Stripe was launching its inner jaw at Sonic and swiping its tail. Sonic was attacking it with spin dashes and homing attacks as they were both moving towards the cannon's entrance. Sonic was trying to make Stripe go into the cannon. Sonic launched another homing attack at Stripe, but this time he caught him with his tail. Stripe looked at the hedgehog, who was still in ball form, screeched, and threw him down the hole into the cannon. Sonic, brutily injured, looked up at Stripe through the hole who was looking down at him too.

Sonic: Come at me you son of a b**ch.

Stripe leaped down at our blue hero, landing on top of him. Sonic knew he was about to die, so he thought of a signal he could give to his friends. He reached for his shoe, took it off, and threw it out the end of the cannon. We then cut back to the rest of the group. They were in the main deck, waiting for Sonic's signal.

Cream: Do you think he'll make it back ok?

Cosmo: I hope so.

Charmy: Hey guys, look!

Charmy was pointing out the window to the front of the ship. They saw Sonic's shoe fly out the end of the cannon. Knuckles reacted quickly.

Knuckles: I think that's the signal!

Knuckles hit the button as we cut back to Stripe and Sonic who were still struggling on the ground. Stripe was almost about to unleash his inner jaw as the cannon started to react. Both of them looked over at the end of the cannon with Stripe screeching at it.

Sonic: See you on the other side!

The cannon finally fired its laser as it hit Sonic and Stripe with much force. Stripe was roaring at the top of his lungs as his body parts were flying of of his body. The group looked out the main decks window and saw alien body parts fly out the end of the cannon. It was over. The aliens were finally gone. The group let out some tears for the loss of the blue blur.

Cosmo: It's... it's finally over.

Charmy: But... Sonic...

Knuckles: He gave up his life just to get rid of these things.

Cosmo: Yes, but we still need to move on. "The Black Demon" is no more.

**Well, that's the end of this story! I was gonna split this into two chapters but the second one would've been so short I just decided to fuse them into one. I had a good time writing this story. I love the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise and the Alien franchise. Even though all of the Alien movies aren't good, they're still great watches. Here's my opinion on them: Alien and Aliens: Amazing, Alien 3: Not that good of a film but still has some good stuff and is worth watching, Alien Ressurection: Absolutely terrible, not worth watching unless you just want finish the franchise. But with that said, here's to future stories, I'm the Mechabulborb, and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
